tu luz en mi obscuridad
by cindy-kaioh
Summary: la historia de como michiru descubre ser sailor neptune y todo el sufrimeinto por el que tiene que pasar para que Haruka le haga caso.
1. Chapter 1

Tu luz en mi obscuridad.

Capitulo 1

Conociendo una parte de mi

Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh tengo 16 años, soy una chica no tan común como las otras aunque siempre me han dicho que soy un tanto

introvertida, me cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, las personas siempre me juzgan y dicen que soy una presumida pero no es así lo que pasa

es que yo soy una chica muy reservada. Curso el primer año de preparatoria, y mi pasatiempo favorito es tocar el viejo violín que me

heredo el abuelo, el fue un gran violinista y quien me enseño mis primeras melodías, uno de mis mas grandes sueños es ser igual que mi

abuelo, me llaman la niña prodigio del violín, he compuesto varias piezas pero aun no tienen titulo, también me gusta la pintura, soy

admiradora de Leonardo DaVinci, he pintado varios cuadros, algunos se encuentran en exhibición de el museo de la ciudad y otros

prefiero reservármelos porque tienen significados muy personales. Olvide mencionar que nadar es otro de mis pasatiempos, y tengo el

primer lugar a nivel nacional, hasta ahora nadie a podido vencerme aunque una chica llamada Ami Mizuno estuvo casi de hacerlo, pero

quedamos en empate.

Me han ofrecido varias personas que me convierta en nadadora profesional pero la verdad es que yo lo hago porque al nadar siento que

me fusiono con el agua, es como si fuéramos una sola. Desde niña tuve ese sentimiento...

FLASHBACK

(10 años atrás)

-Señor Kaioh: Michiru no te alejes mucho es peligroso, ese lago es muy hondo si te caes te podrías ahogar aun no sabes nadar.

-Michiru: Si papi no te preocupes, solo quiero jugar un poco en el muelle y ver los peces por ultima vez.

-Señora Kaioh: No te tardes Michiru nos iremos pronto, ve mientras papa y yo subimos todo a la camioneta, ten mucho cuidado.

-Michiru: si, Any ira conmigo verdad?

-Ann: no creo que sea buena idea prima, ya esta un poco oscuro, pero te acompañare.

-En el muelle-

-Ann: Michiru no te acerques tanto a la orilla, la madera de este muelle esta un poco podrida, puede romperse, además tu no sabes nadar.

-Michiru: Lo se pero me gusta mucho ver el reflejo de los últimos rayos de sol en el agua. A veces siento como si el agua quisiera

decirme algo, pero no se que es.

-Ann: ay Michiru pero que cosas tan extrañas dices, el agua no puede hablar, anda mejor vamonos que mis tíos nos están llamando. Oye

pero que haces niña, anda bájate de ahí te puedes caer...

CRAAAAAAAAK

Ann: MICHIRUUUU

(Al caer en el lago me hundí hasta lo mas profundo, lo extraño es que no sentí desesperación ni angustia, sentí una gran paz y tranquilidad

al estar dentro de esa profundidad, entonces fue cuando vi aquella silueta de una mujer con un uniforme de Marinero dentro de un

resplandor azul verde que era cegador y no pude ver su rostro.)

-Voz Desconocida: mi querida niña te esperan grandes cosas para el futuro, tienes una enorme misión que cumplir en este mundo, has

sido elegida y cargaras una enorme responsabilidad, incluso has de sacrificar lo que mas quieres, por cumplir esta misión. Tienes un

poder dentro de ti que es muy grande...deberás utilizarlo para hacer el bien y proteger a nuestra princesa.

-Michiru: y cual es ese poder? de que misión me estas hablando, además yo tan solo tengo 6 años, no entiendo nada, solo soy una niña.

Cual princesa? Explícame, tu quien eres?

(en la superficie del lago)

-Señora Kaioh:( llorando) ya tiene mas de 10 minutos adentro del agua, no creo que siga viva, como fue a pasar esto, no mi princesita no

pudo haberse ahogado, noo .

-Señor Kaioh: los de rescate ya la están buscando, todo saldrá bien ya veras, debemos tener fe, tal vez ocurra un milagro.

(en la profundidad del lago)

-Voz desconocida: Dentro de unos años lo sabrás mi querida Michiru, ahora vete tus padres están preocupados. Te llevare hasta la

superficie del lago.

( En ese momento fue cuando comencé a nadar, era algo como innato a mi, como si tuviera toda una vida haciéndolo, pero la silueta de

esa mujer ya no estaba)

(en la superficie)

-Ann: miren es Michiru, ya ha logrado salir, pero como lo hizo? Ella no sabe nadar y ahora lo esta haciendo muy bien.

-Señor Kaioh: esto es un milagro, esta viva, mi niña esta viva

-Señora Kaioh: (llorando) Gracias a Dios, que escucho mis plegarias, mi hija esta viva

(Los del rescate me sacaron del agua, me revisaron pero estaba completamente bien. Me entregaron a mis padres, y al día siguiente me

metieron a clases de natación)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ahí supe que el agua era mi elemento protector y en ella me encontraba a mi misma, podía pasar horas nadando sin darme cuenta

del tiempo. Todo en mi vida iba bien por así decirlo, llevaba una vida normal, iba a la escuela secundaria, y llevaba clases extras de

pintura, música, natación e ingles por las tardes. Hasta que comencé a tener pesadillas sobre la destrucción del mundo, me levantaba

sobresaltada, sudando frió y con lagrimas en los ojos. A veces ni siquiera recordaba que soñaba pero despertaba llorando. Después ya

no fue tan solo en sueños sino que comencé a tener visiones despierta, también veía una silueta en un poderoso resplandor de color

aguamarina, no podía verla bien la luz era demasiado intensa. Me pasaban cosas muy extrañas, al verme en el espejo sentía como si

alguien dentro de mi me mirara, cuando tomaba un baño el agua de la tina se estremecía a mi contacto.

Hasta que un día supe quien era en realidad ella, desde aquel momento mi vida cambio totalmente...Ella era la misma silueta que vi

cuando tenia 6 años cuando me caí en ese lago.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

LAGUERRERA DEL AGUA

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, todo comenzó en la piscina del club deportivo que estaba cerca de mi departamento. La clase ya había terminado así que decidí quedarme un poco mas, pero mientras nadaba tuve otra vez una de esas visiones sobre le destrucción del planeta, me detuve y salí del agua lo mas rápido que pude.

El entrenador de natación entro en ese momento, pero no parecía el mismo de siempre había algo extraño en el, como si alguien lo manipulara...

FLASH BACK

-Entrenador: Que te pasa niña, acaso es estas asustada por esas visiones JAJAJA, pues eso sucederá muy pronto cuando los Cazadores de la Muerte tomemos el poder.

-Michiru: (sorprendida) Pero que dice? Como sabe que yo tengo visiones? Quien rayos son los cazadores de la muerte? No se de que habla, que le pasa entrenador se siente usted bien?

(El entrenador cayo al piso sufriendo algo parecido a un ataque de convulsiones, y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir alteraciones físicas hasta que se transformo en un monstruo, en un demonio, con un cuerpo extraño y unas garras filosas, nunca había visto algo parecido ni siquiera en una película de terror, tuve mucho miedo, y retrocedí...)

-Michiru: entrenador pero que le a ocurrido? Se ha transformado en un monstruo...

( Comenzó a atacarme, retrocedí y se abalanzo sobre mi tirandome a la piscina, saco como una especie de látigos de sus costados y los enredo sobre mi cuello comenzando a asfixiarme, iba a morir lo presentía, no podía respirar, tampoco podía moverme, no había nadie que me ayudara en ese momento, pero sucedió algo que cambio mi destino totalmente...

Volví a ver a aquella silueta con ese resplandor aguamarina pero ahora ya podía ver su rostro, ataco al monstruo para liberarme...

-Silueta: A llegado la hora de que la guerrera que vive en ti salga, el mundo esta siendo amenazado por las fuerzas del mal y te necesitamos, yo reencarne dentro de ti en esta época, vivo dentro de ti Michiru, mi nombre es Sailor Neptune, desde que naciste ya habías sido elegida para esto. Tu deber es proteger al planeta y a la princesa de la luna incluso a costa de sacrificar tu vida.

-Michiru: Pero porque yo? Tan solo tengo 15 años porque he de proteger al mundo ni siquiera se pelear. De que princesa me hablas?...Entonces tu eres la que siempre aparecía en mis sueños y con quien hable aquel día en el lago verdad?

-Sailor Neptune: Así es Michiru esa soy yo, siempre estuve protegiéndote, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, el monstruo esta recobrando fuerza, tus preguntas serán respondidas una vez que yo despierte en ti, vamos toma esto, y grita "POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO TRANSFORMACIÓN"...

( Me entrego un objeto, largo con una media luna rodeada de un anillo, en la parte superior. Grite las palabras que ella me había ordenado y sucedió algo muy extraño, ya no traía mi traje de baño, traía puesto un traje de marinero y una falda color azul oscuro, unos guantes blancos con azul, y una tiara en mi frente, había sufrido una transformación, pero yo ya no era Michiru Kaioh, ahora era la Sailor guerrera de las profundidades marinas bajo la custodia del planeta Neptuno...

Salí de la piscina, y el monstruo también, me ataco nuevamente, no supe que hacer mas que correr, pero resbale a causa del suelo húmedo, en eso una voz interior me hablo...

-Voz: vamos saca ese poder que vive en ti Sailor Neptune, sácalo, grita "Maremoto de Neptuno", hazlo ya o te mataran.

-Sailor Neptune: "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

( En ese instante sentí como un gran poder corría en mi interior, y de mis manos salió una energía en forma de planeta, integrado por agua, a una gran presión y velocidad, lo cual acabo con el monstruo y volvió a ser humano.

Estaba sorprendida, ahora sabia cual era mi misión y debía aceptarla pero sobre todo cumplirla, recuerdos de mi vida pasada volvieron a mi. Sabia que no volvería a tener una vida normal otra vez.)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

SER DISTINTA NO ES MALO

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido, y yo seguía teniendo visiones sobre aquella catastrófica escena, lo extraño es que ahora mi voz interior me ordenaba que tenia que buscarla, ella era la persona que podía escuchar al viento, seria quien me ayudaría a cumplir ese objetivo, pero como rayos iba a saber quien era ella. La voz decía que la reconocería a simple vista.

Pase 2 meses en busca de ella pero ni siquiera tenia una pista o de cómo iba a reconocerla, en esos 2 meses tuve que asesinar a 4 humanos que se habían convertido en demonios, pero no sabia la causa, cuando asesine por primera vez a un humano no pude superarlo tan fácil fueron días de depresión muy intensa incluso perdí peso y casi no dormía, me había manchado mis manos con aquella sangre inocente, pero no tenia otra elección mas que acabar con el o iba a hacerle daño a las demás personas. Me encontraba sola, es que no habría alguien que me ayudara en esto? Aparte ya tenia otra tarea, buscar unos dichosos talismanes que según salvarían al planeta y se encontraban en el corazón de las personas, como rayos iba a encontrarlos, que acaso esa voz no sabia cuanta gente había en el mundo, son millones. Llore casi todas las noches, yo solo quería ser una gran violinista, dedicarme a la pintura y encontrar a mi persona ideal, alguien que me amara y me apoyara en todo, para yo corresponderle de la misma forma, pero ahora esos sueños se habían muerto. Los otros 3 asesinatos hicieron que mi sangre se hiciera un poco mas fría, ya no me importaba pues todo era por el bien del planeta.

Comencé a alejarme de mi familia y de las pocas amigas que tenia, no quería afectarlos ni dañarlos con mi actitud, ellos no debían enterarse, llegaba de la secundaria y me encerraba en mi habitación, todos pensaban que estaba estresada porque pronto haría mi examen de admisión para la preparatoria pero yo tenia otro problema en mi vida personal, en superficialidad era igual a las demás chicas, me gusta vestirme elegante y femenina, y maquillarme cada que tengo la oportunidad, pues tengo todo un cajón lleno de cosméticos, de todos los que se puedan imaginar, pero a pesar de todo esto jamás me llamaron la atención los chicos, incluso salí con los mas guapos y ricos de la escuela, me llevaban a los mejores restaurantes y me trataban como reina, era la envidia de todas las chicas del salón, incluso unas me dejaron de hablar y otras una que otra vez intentaron golpearme. No se a que se deba pero no me atraen en lo mas mínimo, siempre me han llamado la atención las chicas desde que inicie la secundaria me di cuenta de ello. Incluso me enamore perdidamente de la capitana del equipo de natación, su nombre es Cristal era un grado superior a mi y también una de mis mejores amigas, era muy bonita, tenia un cuerpo muy atlético y muy formado que no parecía tener 14 años mas bien 18, su cabello es negro, su piel es blanca y tiene unos ojos hermosos color miel, no la he vuelto a ver porque se mudo a Alemania ya que su padre consiguió un trabajo de planta allá, pero me decepciono tanto que decidí olvidarla saliendo con chicos, pero de cualquier manera mi forma de sentir no cambiaria.

FLASH BACK

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de natación en la escuela, ese día le diría lo que sentía por ella, tal vez podría ser que ella sintiera lo mismo, y fui a buscarla a los vestidores pero creo que fue un error...ese día perdí su amistad, si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería jamás le hubiera dicho nada...

-Cristal: Michiru que haces aquí? pensé que seguías nadando, con eso de que ya no sales del agua, uno de estos días te vas a convertir en sirena, jajaja, pero gracias a eso nadas impresionante, y por ti ganamos el campeonato este año espero que el próximo también lo ganemos. Eres la mas rápida de toda la escuela no se ni porque me escogieron a mi de capitana.

-Michiru: Tu también eres muy buena, y si te escogieron a ti de capitana y no a mi es porque tu tienes algo que yo no tengo y eso se le llama ser líder, sabes que yo soy muy introvertida. Cambiando de tema quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio Cristal, pero tengo mucho miedo esta vez no es uno de esos tontos secretos que te he contado.

-Cristal: Vamos Michiru, que puede ser tan malo en tu vida, si eres todo un prodigio y la mejor en casi todo, pero sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea, te escucho.

-Michiru: Es que no es tan fácil, vas a odiarme, lo se.

Ella se acerco y me abrazo...

-Cristal: escúchame bien, sea lo que sea no te juzgare y prometo que intentare entenderlo.

-Michiru: bueno es que pasa esto...

La tenia tan cerca que no pude mas, me acerque a sus labios y la bese, ella lo correspondió pero después me alejo, ninguna de las dos supo que decir en ese momento, hubo un rato largo de silencio en lo que asimilábamos lo que había ocurrido...

-Cristal: bueno la verdad creo que me deje llevar por mis hormonas de adolescente, discúlpame Michiru pero creo que a mi no me gustan las mujeres, además estoy saliendo con Kenny el capitán del equipo de Fut-bol. Si lo que querías decirme era que sientes algo por mi, yo no puedo corresponderte, que diría la gente de mi, recuerda que también estoy en el consejo de alumnos y en el cuadro de honor, no quiero manchar mi reputación, lo mejor es que olvidemos lo que paso.

-Michiru: Entonces podemos seguir siendo amigas verdad?

-Cristal: No, no lo creo, tu no podrás ser mi amiga por la única razón de que sientes algo por mi y siempre que estemos juntas no pensaras en mi como una amiga si no como algo mas, lo siento pero lo hago porque no quiero que te ilusiones con algo que no va a poder ser y no quiero lastimarte. Tan solo seremos compañeras por el equipo de natación. Y por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso con otra chica antes de saber sus preferencias, podrían meteré una buena cachetada o incluso peor, te armarían un escándalo. No te juzgo si te gustan las chicas pero no te vuelvas a meter conmigo ok, porque a la próxima le diré al entrenador que me estas acosando, y sabes lo que pasaría, incluso pueden correrte de la escuela, sabes que los gays no son aceptados en nuestra sociedad y menos en esta escuela tan conservadora.

-Michiru: (llorando) Perdóname no volverá a pasar, fue un error que te dijera sobre mis sentimientos, pensé que por lo menos lo entenderías un poco y me apoyarías, eres la primera a quien se lo digo, no se lo diré a nadie mas, que tal se me va peor, tengo miedo a ser rechazada y no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi pretender algo que no soy. Tu no sabes lo que duele tener que esconderse y que solo tu diario sepa quien eres, me doy cuenta que el a sido mi único amigo...Ser distinta no pensé que fuera tan malo...

Salí corriendo de los vestidores junto con mi mochila donde llevaba mi ropa, corrí hasta los baños del otro lado de la escuela. Ahí me cambie de ropa y me dirigí a casa, ya era algo tarde, iba meditando sobre lo ocurrido, me sentía muy mal, perdí a mi amiga por culpa de mis estupideces, pero al menos había pasado algo bueno, no me quede con ganas de probar un beso suyo...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora tenia dos problemas, ser una Sailor guerrera y afrontar a toda una sociedad con muchos mitos y tabúes sobre la sexualidad, creo que la primera situacion era mucho mas fácil, desde lo ocurrido con Cristal decidí que jamás le diría a nadie una palabra sobre el asunto. Solo me diario lo sabia, escribía en el todo sobre mi excepto lo de ser Sailor Neptune por si caía en malas manos. Y vaya que si cayo en malas manos, no podía ser que mi suerte fuera tan buena, pues mi madre lo encontró y no pudo resistirse a leerlo, nunca supo muchas cosas de mi porque nunca hubo buena comunicación aunque tampoco nos llevábamos mal. Aunque ya no se si lo que paso después fue bueno o malo para seguir mi misión.

FLASH BACK

Una tarde que me dirigía a casa después de la escuela, al llegar estaba toda la familia esperándome en casa, mis padres, mi hermana y hermano mayores que yo. Todos tenían cara como si estuvieran en un funeral, mama estaba sumida en un mar de lagrimas, papa tenia cara como si lo acabaran de hacer un fraude en su cuenta bancaria y mis hermanos ni siquiera volteaban a verme.

-Michiru: que paso? Porque esas caras? Ocurrió algo malo? No me digan que el Tío Albert ya murió.

-Señor Kaioh: no Michiru nadie a muerto, es solo que ya sabemos todo.

-Michiru: perdón pero solo fue un cigarrillo tenia curiosidad, no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo, además no es saludable para una nadadora, si me castigan lo entenderé.

-Señor Kaioh: QUEEE? Y aparte de todo, fumas? Eres una perdición y la vergüenza de esta familia.

-Michiru: padre en absoluto entiendo lo que estas diciendo, acaso hice algo malo, solo fue una B en matemáticas no exageres todo el salón reprobó menos Pandora y yo, y ella saco una C.

-Señora Kaioh: NO TE HAGAS LA ESTUPIDA SABES BIEN DE LO QUE HABLAMOS, ya sabemos que te gustan las mujeres, eres una depravada, quien te enseño eso, en esta casa nadie es homosexual y menos en la Familia Kaioh de tan buen prestigio y respeto ante la sociedad.

-Michiru: (nerviosa) Claro que no madre, yo no soy lesbiana, como crees.

-Hermano: PORQUE FINGES MICHIRU, NUESTRA MADRE ENCONTRO TU DIARIO Y AHÍ LO DICES TODO INCLUSO LO QUE PASO CON ESA TAL CRISTAL.

-Señor Kaioh: Por que nos hiciste esto? Yo quería nietos tuyos, quería que te casaras con un hombre de prestigio, de sociedad, de clase. SI NO TE REFORMAS NO QUIERO QUE SIGAS VIVIENDO EN ESTA CASA.

-Michiru: PUES SI, SI LO SO SOY, CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? SER DISTINTA NO ES MALO, Y DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO VOY A FINGIR LO QUE NO SOY, PORQUE YO NO PEDI TENER ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS Y TAMPOCO NADIE ME ENSEÑO A QUE ME GUSTARA MI MISMO SEXO, NO SOY NINGUNA DEPRAVADA PORQUE NISIQUIERA ME HE METIDO CON ALGUIEN Y SI LO HUBIERA HECHO ESA NO ES RAZON PARA PONERME ESE CALIFICATIVO.

-Señora Kaioh: Pues si no puedes fingirlo y esconderlo en esta casa no eres aceptada y tu Melissa di algo al respecto eres su hermana mayor. Porque no le enseñaste a ser mujercita como tu.

-Melissa: Mira madre a mi ni me culpes, Michiru y yo siempre jugamos juntas y crecimos juntas y ella jamás presento alguna señal de que fuera a ser lesbiana, siempre le gusto jugar a las muñecas pero ahora veo que le gustaron tanto que quiere unas de verdad jajaja. Y lo que tengo que decir al respecto es que si me sorprendió la noticia pero no debemos ser duros con ella ni juzgarla, además eso no cambia las cosas sigue siendo la misma Michiru de siempre, la niña prodigio del violín, la mejor nadadora, y la pintora mas joven con éxito en la cuidad. Ella a traído mucha buena fama y reputación a la familia y logro hacer muchas cosas que mi hermano y yo no pudimos. Michiru, cuenta con mi apoyo, yo si te acepto como eres hermanita.

-Señor Kaioh: Si la vas a apoyar no queremos saber nada de ti tampoco, Michiru Lárgate de esta casa, tienes 15 minutos para hacer tu maleta, no queremos verte.

-Señora Kaioh: Eres una pecadora, para eso hizo Dios al Hombre y a la Mujer, no a la Mujer y a la Mujer, te iras al infierno y lo pagaras, tu ya no perteneces a la familia, para nosotros estas muerta.

-Hermano: Si mejor vete, no quiero que en la prepa me señalen por tener una hermana machorra, como puede ser posible que te gusten las mujeres, eso no es normal.

-Michiru: (llorando)Pues me voy, ahora me doy cuenta que ustedes realmente no me aman, solo les importa lo que digan las personas sobre nuestra familia, y donde quedo yo? Lo que yo quiero para ser feliz no importa? Espero que algún día se arrepientan de sus palabras porque no saben el daño que me hacen, hubiera preferido que papa me golpeara hasta sangrar, pensé que me entenderían pero veo que no, si ustedes no me aceptan, siendo mi familia entonces que va a ser de mi allá afuera.

-Melissa: NO SEAN TAN DUROS CON ELLA, YA HA SUFRIDO BASTANTE.

-Michiru: gracias hermana pero yo no voy a vivir donde no soy aceptada, voy por mis cosas.

Subí a mi habitación, tome lo básico para unos días, después regresaría por mis cuadros, mis diplomas, y mis trofeos de natación. Guarde lo que mas pude de mi ropa, los libros de la escuela, el violín del abuelo, y el dinero que estaba ahorrando para irme de viaje a Inglaterra cuando me graduara de la secundaria, eran aproximadamente 5000 dólares, porque en la escuela me dieron beca por ser excelente estudiante, tenia 3 años juntando ese dinero.

Baje las escaleras con dos maletas grandes y el estuche del violín, realmente no tenia idea de a donde iba a ir.

-Michiru: cuando haya encontrado donde vivir, vendré por lo demás.

(fuera de la casa)

-Melissa: a donde piensas ir Michiru? Ahora mama le esta llamando a toda la familia para que no te den refugio.

-Michiru: por el momento me quedare en un hotel mientras me dan el contrato para un departamento, tengo dinero ahorrado, y aparte tengo acceso a la cuenta bancaria de nuestro padre.

-Melissa: yo te voy a apoyar en lo que sea, yo me encargare de pagarte tu educación, con la única condición de que te inscribas en la preparatoria del Colegio Mugen, creo que por ahí rentaban departamentos para estudiantes y están en buena zona residencial, son algo caros pero seguro el Tío Albert, aceptara pagarte la renta. Tienes que concéntrate mucho en el estudio para que saques una BK, el Colegio Mugen es carísimo pero quiero que mi hermanita tenga mucho éxito. Con mi sueldo y lo que me dan mis padres si me alcanza para pagarte, además pronto me casare con Jasón cuando regrese de su maestría en EUA, y se que no me dejara sola.

-Michiru: No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco hermana, pero también esto me servirá para hacerme independiente, estudiare y trabajare en las tardes.

-Melissa: Si pero si ves que te es imposible, mejor no trabajes. Te llevare al hotel de la cuidad, mañana pasare por ti para ir a inscribirte al Colegio Mugen, ya falta menos de un mes para que te gradúes.

-Michiru: entonces vamonos.

-Melissa: acomoda tus maletas mientras enciendo el motor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Toda la noche no pude dejar de llorar, como era posible ahora estaba mas sola que nunca, si no hubiera sido por mi hermana esa misma noche me habría aventado del 12 piso del hotel.

Pero tal vez esto era lo mejor, así no sabrían nada sobre mi identidad de Sailor Neptune, y no se preocuparían por mi, cuando me vieran llegar llena de sangre y con golpes en el cuerpo. Encendí la televisor de mi cuarto de hotel, necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente, estaban las noticias, estaban entrevistando a una mujer que es corredora, tenia el cabello corto y rubio, tenia un cuerpo muy esbelto, me quede fascinada al verla.

-Entrevistador: Estamos en vivo desde el estadio de Tokio entrevistando a la campeona de los 400m, ella es Tenoh Haruka, con apenas 15 años de edad nadie a logrado vencerla en su categoría, señorita Tenoh como se siente de ser la campeona nuevamente?

-Haruka: la verdad es que esto es muy aburrido, no encuentro un rival digno de mi.

-Entrevistador: es cierto que le a ganado a los hombres en competencias?

-Haruka: así es, creo que mejor me dedicare al 100 a correr autos de carreras. La única que casi se puso a mi nivel fue Elsa Grey.

-Entrevistador: si también sabemos que usted a ganado los primeros lugares en carreras de autos y de motocross, díganos que otros talentos mas tiene, usted es toda una variedad.

-Haruka: pues creo que eso es todo lo que diré por ahora, debo retirarme tengo la celebración con la gente de la comisión de atletismo de Tokio, en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. (se va)

-Entrevistador: y esto fue todo en la sección deportiva, regresamos al estudio para ver la repetición de la carrera de los 400 m, en la rama juvenil femenina.

Al ver la repetición de la carrera me quede impresionada por la velocidad de esa joven, entonces fue cuando reaccione y me di cuenta de que era ella a quien buscaba, ella era la siguiente Sailor guerrera que me ayudaría a buscar los talismanes. Tenia que encontrarla, pero como rayos iba a acercarme a ella, no tenia idea de donde buscarla.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

HARUKA TENOH

Al día siguiente, mi hermana paso por mi para ir a inscribirme al Colegio Mugen, no se pero sentía algo extraño sobre esa institución. Llene una solicitud y entregue los papeles que me pedían, me inscribieron de inmediato por mi buen promedio y buena recomendación de mi escuela secundaria, después recorrimos el lugar, el edificio era enorme, solo esperaba no perderme en mi primer día. Melissa me invito a comer y en eso vi una publicidad una carrera de autos, donde decía que la estrella Haruka Tenoh competiría, era mi oportunidad de acercarme, tenia que hablar con ella.

-Melissa: no me digas que te gusto esa tal Haruka hermanita.

-Michiru: (nerviosa) no...este...no es lo que piensas...yo...no

-Melissa: jajaja como si no te conociera, mírate estas roja como un tomate, conmigo no te de pena hablar de tus cosas, por eso somos hermanas, y amigas.

-Michiru: pues la verdad es que si me llamo la atención

-Melissa: no te preocupes, yo conozco a Elsa Grey, ella conoce a Haruka por que van en la misma secundaria. La hermana mayor de Elsa fue mi mejor amiga en la secundaria, se llama Natalie Grey, yo puedo hacer que te la presenten. (guiñándole un ojo)

-Michiru: deberás harías eso por mi?

-Melissa: para eso somos las hermanas o no? si yo estuviera en tu lugar tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi.

Días después el Tío Albert murió, y me dejo de herencia dinero suficiente para comprar un departamento, aunque no me quedaba cerca del colegio, pero era muy hermoso y acogedor para una estudiante. Fui por mis otras cosas a la casa de mis padres, para mi suerte ellos no se encontraban en la casa. Me lleve mi cama, mis cuadros, mi colección de cosméticos, mis reconocimientos y diplomas, y mis cosas para pintar, junto con el resto de mi ropa. Mi suerte había cambiado un poco en esos días, al fin tenia un lugar fijo en donde quedarme. Ya no habían vuelto a aparecer mas demonios, pero tampoco estaba tranquila, necesitaba ver a Haruka lo mas pronto posible, esa misma tarde mi hermana me hizo una cita con Elsa Grey en una cafetería cerca del departamento, pero Melissa no podría ir porque ese día iría a recibir a su prometido al aeropuerto.

( en la cafetería)

Acababa de llegar y Elsa ya estaba sentada en una mesa un poco apartada.

-Elsa Grey: hola Michiru como estas? Melissa me hablo mucho de ti por eso te reconocí inmediatamente, aparte soy admiradora de tus cuadros. Me da mucho gusto conocerte.

-Michiru: (extendiendo su mano para saludarla) El gusto es mío Elsa.

-Mesero: les puedo tomar su orden señoritas?

-Elsa Grey: yo quiero un capuchino

-Michiru: a mi me trae un frappe helado por favor

-Mesero: Enseguida les sirvo su orden (hace una reverencia al retirarse)

-Elsa Grey: Así que quieres conocer a Haruka Tenoh verdad? Te lo advierto es una chica difícil y a veces algo grosera con las personas, es muy antisocial, no tiene amigos, se volvió así desde que sus padres murieron cuando ella era una niña. A mi casi no me habla pero nos llevamos bien a pesar de ser rivales, ella corre como el viento jamás le he podido ganar. Pero este año entrenare con todas mis fuerzas incluso los domingos.

-Michiru: yo creo que tiene un buen corazón puedo sentirlo, pero dime, tu sabes como murieron sus padres?

-Elsa Grey: si, fue en un accidente, iban de vacaciones a EUA, y el avión sufrió una avería, y se estrello, Haruka fue una de las pocas sobrevivientes.

-Michiru: oh ya veo, entonces tal vez eso explique un poco porque es así con las personas.

-Mesero: aquí esta su orden señoritas si se les ofrece algo mas háganmelo saber, con permiso.

-Michiru: Arigato Gozaimasu

-Elsa Grey: pero dime porque te interesa conocer a Haruka? Si no quieres decirme no hay problema.

-Michiru: (nerviosa) la verdad es que se me hace una mujer muy interesante, es muy distinta a las demás, y me gustaría que fuera mi modelo para una pintura.

-Elsa Grey: ya veo, mañana será la carrera, te la puedo presentar antes de que empiece, te parece si nos vemos como a las 11:00 AM en la entrada.

-Michiru: perfecto entonces a las 11:00 AM. Pero mira la hora que es, Melissa va a matarme si no me encuentra en casa antes de la cena, nos vemos mañana Elsa, te dejo dinero para que pagues el café, gracias por todo. (levantándose de la mesa)

-Elsa Grey: no te preocupes yo invito, a la otra pagas tu. Yo me quedare un poco mas porque mi novio iba a venir, hasta mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

LAS VISIONES DE HARUKA

Eran las 3:00 AM, cuando una joven de 15 años se despertó bruscamente saltando sobre su cama, estaba sudando frió y tenia mucho miedo, a pesar de que ella siempre había sido muy valiente. No era la primera vez que tenia este tipo de pesadillas, tenia que volver a conciliar el sueño porque al otro día tendría una competencia en las carreras de autos. Se recostó en su cama boca arriba, cerro los ojos y vio esa silueta de nuevo.

-Silueta: el silencio viene acercándose debes buscar a la persona indicada cuanto antes, nadie podría reconocerla mas que tu, Sailor Uranus.

Abrió los ojos, estaba muy confundida, por que la llamaba Sailor Uranus, si su nombre es Tenoh Haruka.

-Haruka: otra vez esas malditas visiones y pesadillas, a mi que me importa si el planeta vuela en pedacitos, además eso solo ocurre en las películas de ciencia ficción, yo solo quiero ser corredora de autos y estudiar ingeniería mecánica. Pero quien será esa chica de cabellos agua marina con ese traje tan raro. Bueno eso no importa, mejor me duermo a mañana no podré despertarme para entrenar antes de la carrera.

En un departamento cerca del de Haruka, una joven tampoco podía dormir. Así que decidió tocar una pieza de Mozart en su violín, mientras veía las estrellas. Terminando la pieza fue a prepararse un te, para ver si conciliaba el sueño nuevamente.

-Michiru: mañana conoceré a Haruka, tal vez tengo nervios y por eso no puedo dormir, pero no se como voy a decirle que ella también tiene el mismo destino de sailor guerrera que yo, no puedo creer que una persona tan valiosa como ella vaya a tener que sacrificarse por el planeta, no me atrevo a quitarle su vida normal, porque ella y no otra persona?. No se pero al mismo tiempo me da gusto que sea ella quien me acompañe, espero no estar siendo demasiado egoísta. Cuando nos tratemos mas le diré que me lleve a pasear en su auto cerca del mar...

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Haruka, fue un poco dura conmigo pero sentía como si desde hace tiempo atrás la conociera y esa actitud que tomaba era para protegerse, ella había sufrido mucho y no quería ser lastimada de nuevo, por eso no hacia amistad con nadie, no quería saber nada mas que de autos, motos y atletismo.

FLASH BACK

Estaba esperando a Elsa Grey, ya eran las 11:00 AM en punto, la vi venir a lo lejos, venia corriendo.

-Elsa Grey: hola Michiru, apresúrate, Haruka esta del otro lado de la pista, vamos antes de que comience la practica.

Fuimos lo mas rápido al otro lado de la pista, estaba muy nerviosa pero debía disimularlo. Elsa la saludo y después nos presento.

-Elsa Grey: hola Haruka, quiero presentarte a Kaioh Michiru. Ella es un prodigio y además tiene muy buena fama en la pintura, ella dice que esta interesada en ti.

Haruka se sorprendió un poco al verme, pero no supe porque hasta tiempo después...

-Michiru: no tienes ni una gota de sudor, eso es porque sabes controlar tu poder o no?

-Haruka: que me quieres decir?

-Michiru: Creo que tu puedes escuchar al viento cuando sopla.

-Haruka: que extraña eres. Y dime para que me estabas buscando?

-Michiru: quiero que seas mi modelo para una pintura.

-Haruka: No gracias, es que eso no me agrada mucho. Tengo practica antes de la competencia, Elsa luego hablo contigo. (se retira hacia su auto)

Me quede dolida por la actitud de Haruka hacia conmigo, vaya que Elsa Grey tenia razón, era una persona algo complicada pero tenia que saber llegarle de una u otra forma.

-Elsa Grey: Vamos a las gradas, compre los boletos para ver la carrera, porque estas triste Michiru, acuérdate que te advertí que ella era así, pero cuando empieces a tratarla veras como todo es diferente.

-Michiru: no te preocupes, estoy bien, pero como puedo llegar a ser su amiga? Tu que la conoces cuéntame sobre ella.

-Elsa Grey: la verdad es que se muy poco de ella, pero es muy deportista, ya te habrás percatado de ello, es buena estudiante, tiene buenos sentimientos pero solo una persona muy especial y cercana a ella podría sacárselos.

-Michiru: Y crees que si la invito a una de mis presentaciones de violín quiera ir?

-Elsa Grey: la verdad no lo se, pero si quieres yo le digo, así podrán conocerse mejor, seria bueno que tuviera una amiga como tu, tal vez su carácter cambie un poco, aunque escuche que va a dejar el atletismo, para dedicarse únicamente a los deportes de velocidad.

Y como siempre Haruka resulto la ganadora del primer lugar, siendo la única mujer en la carrera, los demás corredores se sintieron humillados.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Elsa me contó todo lo que sabia de Haruka, y también me hizo el favor de decirle lo de mi presentación en un crucero donde me contrataron. Empezaba a ganar mi propio dinero, pues no quería depender al 100 de mi hermana y de su prometido...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

LA PRESENTACIÓN DE MICHIRU

Haruka decidió llamar a Elsa Grey para reclamarle que no le anduviera presentando personas extrañas.

-Haruka: Elsa me las pagara...

(línea telefónica)

-Haruka: Disculpe me puede comunicar con Elsa ?

-Elsa Grey: Si ella habla

-Haruka: soy Haruka

-Elsa Grey: hola Haruka a que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Haruka: Quien rayos es esa tal Michiru? No me andes presentando gente rara te quedo claro?

-Elsa Grey: pero que carácter tienes, además ella no es rara, es una buena persona deberías de tratarla un poco mas antes de juzgarla, se que serán buenas amigas, es mas ella dará un concierto en un crucero el sábado por la noche porque no vas?

-Haruka: Que? Estas loca Elsa? Yo no quiero saber nada de esa niña, no me cae muy bien que digamos.

-Elsa Grey: pues tendrás que ir, porque le dije que irías, te gustara, ella sabe tocar muy bien el violin.

-Haruka: QUEEE? Y encima de todo me comprometes, quien te crees que eres mi manager o que?

-Elsa Grey: a quien quieres engañar Haruka esa niña te gusto lo pude percibir por la forma en que la miraste, antes no babeaste , no entiendo porque la trataste de esa manera, se puso muy triste, tu no sueles tratar así a las mujeres, últimamente te comportas muy extraño, ya no vas a entrenar y tienes ojeras. A ti te pasa algo pero no tiene caso que me esfuerce en preguntarte porque se que no me dirás una sola palabra. No seas tan cerrada Haruka, creo que no te haría mal ir a su presentación, además te portaste un poco grosera con ella y eso seria una forma de disculparte no crees y le prometí que te convencería.

-Haruka: ay esta bien tu ganas pero si me aburro te advierto que me retirare y después te las veras conmigo. Y espero que no le hayas contado nada sobre mi. A que hora es?

-Elsa Grey: a las 9:00 PM, mas te vale que te comportes con ella Tenoh, trátala bien, después me llamas para ver como te fue ok, tengo que irme, Natalie me esta esperando abajo para ir a correr, adiós.

-Haruka: luego nos vemos.

(fin de la llamada telefónica)

-Haruka: esa Elsa me las pagara, como se atrevió a comprometerme, esta bien debo admitir que esa chica es muy bonita pero tiene algo extraño, al estar cerca de ella siento algo raro, como cuando tengo esas visiones y pesadillas, será que ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto? Será el destino? Porque tengo esta sensación de que mi vida dará un cambio total, no, no quiero, la vida ya me trato bastante mal desde que mis padres murieron, yo solo quiero seguir como hasta ahora. Como desearía ser como el viento, para poder escapar...

Creo que mejor voy al centro comercial a comprarme un Smokin para el sábado.

Ese día en la tarde recibí una llamada de Elsa Grey, diciéndome que había convencido a Haruka de ir a verme tocar.

(línea telefónica)

-Elsa Grey: Hola Michiru, te tengo excelentes noticias Haruka ira a verte el sábado.

-Michiru: en serio Elsa? Eso me da mucho gusto, ahora con mas razón tocare mejor, por cierto que grosera soy, se me paso invitarte, disculpa mi descuido. Ese día también estarán en exhibición mis cuadros mas recientes.

-Elsa Grey: no te preocupes, además si voy yo Haruka solo estará hablando conmigo y el caso es que ustedes platiquen. Y ese día iré a cenar con mi novio, pero gracias por invitarme de todas formas.

-Michiru: espero que para la próxima puedas ir. Gracias por decirle a Haruka, por cierto se rehusó a ir o como fue que acepto?

-Elsa Grey: no, no fue difícil, lo que pasa es que se hace mucho del rogar esa niña. Pero llámame el domingo para ver como les fue ok.

-Michiru: si yo te llamo, nos vemos.

-Elsa Grey: cuídate, nos vemos.

Llego el sábado, no se porque pero yo jamás me había puesto nerviosa en una presentación, tal vez era porque Haruka iría a verme. Estaba como loca, tenia la habitación hecha un desastre sacando mis vestidos de noche, pues no sabia cual ponerme, y faltaban 2 horas para irme. Y aun no me había peinado ni maquillado. Melissa y Jasón pasaron por mi a las 8:00 PM, mi familia siempre iba a verme cuando tocaba pero esta seria la primera vez que no irían, ya tenis mucho tiempo sin saber nada de mis padres, Melissa me contaba que todo seguía igual excepto que mi madre lloraba mucho y mi padre tenia siempre mal carácter, cuando sus conocidos les preguntaban por mi les decían que me había ido a un país lejano a estudiar música.

Cuando llegamos, Melissa y Jasón habían reservado una mesa, pidieron champane mientras empezaba mi numero. Melissa fue directo a mi camerino a decirme que Haruka estaba sentada en una de las mesas del final, eso me alegro mucho pero me puso nerviosa.

TOC, TOC...

-Michiru: Adelante esta abierto

-Melissa: Que crees hermanita, tu gran amor vino a verte

-Michiru: y quien dijo que era mi gran amor eh?

-Melissa: pues nada mas ve tu cara jajajaja estas rojísima.

-Michiru: ya déjame en paz, estoy muy nerviosa.

TOC TOC

-Pianista: (desde el pasillo) Señorita Kaioh, el numero empezara en 5 minutos espero que ya este lista.

-Michiru: si Robert, en seguida salgo.

-Melissa: será mejor que ya nos vayamos, por cierto se ve como un muchacho muy atractivo con ese Smokin que trae puesto, es mas podríamos engañar a mis padres de que ya recapacitaste jajaja.

-Michiru: pero que graciosita eres hermanita, me las pagaras mas tarde, vamonos.

Estaba muy nerviosa, me asome tras las cortinas del escenario, efectivamente ahí estaba Haruka, lo que había dicho mi hermana era cierto, se veía muy bien. En eso el telón se levanto. Había mucha gente del medio artístico, gente de negocios importantes y pintores profesionales de Italia, Alemania , Francia, España y Rusia.

-Michiru: (en el micrófono) Buenas Noches a todos, muchas gracias por estar aquí esta noche, después del concierto va a ver una exhibición de mis cuadros mas recientes, como primer numero tocare una de mis piezas que se titula EL VIENTO Y EL MAR, es una de mis composiciones mas recientes, se la quiero dedicar a una persona que me honra con su presencia esta noche, Haruka Tenoh.

(el publico aplaude)

(en la mesa de haruka)

-Haruka: que le pasa a esta niña como se atreve a exhibirme de esa forma.

Llevaba 2 horas tocando, pronto terminaría mi numero, en eso vi que Haruka se paro de su mesa, es que acaso ya se iba? Tenia que hablar con ella. En eso termine la pieza a alcanzarla a las escaleras. Ella estaba ahí mirando mi cuadro titulado LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL MUNDO.

-Michiru: te gusta? Espero que si muchas gracias por venir. Se que eres un As en las carreras de autos Haruka Tenoh

-Haruka: parece ser que sabes todo sobre mi verdad? Esta pintura tu la hiciste?

-Michiru: tienes mucha fama verdad? También en mi escuela hay admiradores tuyos que desean conocerte, conozco a alguien que aun siendo mujer le gustaría mucho pasear en tu auto cerca del mar.

-Haruka: con que el fin del mundo, no puedo creer que una jovencita que no puede matar ni una mosca pueda pintar un cuadro tan aterrador y lleno de ficción.

-Michiru: ( en tono muy serio)no es una ficción yo puedo ver con claridad igual que tu.

-Haruka: (molesta) No seas tonta , yo soy Haruka Tenoh y me dedico a correr autos, y acerca del fin del mundo no se de que me hablas pero sea lo que sea no tengo que ver con eso supongo que alguien tiene que detenerlo porque no lo haces tu? quiero que dejes de molestarme y de investigar cosas sobre mi.

-Michiru: (molesta) no digas eso son puras tonterías a mi también me gustaría olvidar todo pero quiero ser una gran violinista en el futuro, proteger al mundo de la destrucción para mi tampoco tiene importancia.

-Haruka: No vuelvas a buscarme te quedo claro niña, fue un error haber venido a este lugar.( se va)

-Michiru: pues hazlo que quieras, no me importa.

Me fui mi camerino, no pude retener mas las lagrimas, mi hermana entro y me vio hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-Melissa: pero que paso? Porque estas asi? Fue Haruka verdad?

-Michiru: ( en silencio solo asintió con la cabeza)

-Melissa: no te preocupes tu eres muy linda y pronto encontraras a alguien que si te valore, esa Haruka es una tonta por no ver lo que esta dejando ir. Anda límpiate la cara porque varios pintores están interesados en ti, a propósito tu cuadro LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL MUNDO lo quiere comprar un senador de Alemania dice que no importa el precio, anímate te esta yendo de maravilla, ya tienes un contrato para tocar en un recital de violín con profesionales, tu cuadros se venden como arroz hervido, haz madurado bastante desde que mis padres ya no te mantienen, si sigues así ni siquiera va a haber necesidad de que te apoye económicamente, al rato hasta te voy a pedir un préstamo jeje. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermana, se que llegaras mas lejos, habrá muchas chicas que se mueran por ti ya veras.

-Michiru: Gracias pero a mi solo me interesa Haruka por el momento, pero vayamos a ver al senador de Alemania, necesito dinero para un violín nuevo, material para pintar, pagar el agua, la luz, el gas y el teléfono.

-Melissa: vaya que te estas tomando muy en serio tus responsabilidades, es mas que tal si Jasón y yo te contratamos para que toques en nuestra boda, es el próximo mes te parece?

-Michiru: si, pero no tienen que pagarme, no tengo con que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi y no nada mas en lo económico, tu fuiste la única que me apoyo a pesar de todo.

Regrese a mi departamento muy cansada esa noche, tome un baño y me fui a la cama, el senador me compro mi cuadro que fue valuado en 5000 dólares, me ofrecieron irme a Italia a la escuela de arte con todo pagado pero les dije que por el momento quería terminar la preparatoria. Mi graduación de la secundaria seria en 3 días, la de Haruka y Elsa también.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

LA SAILOR GUERRERA DEL VIENTO

A la mañana siguiente le llame a Elsa como había prometido.

(línea telefónica) Natalie la hermana mayor de Elsa contesto el Teléfono

-Natalie: Casa de la Familia Grey

-Michiru: Disculpe me puede comunicar con Elsa por favor.

-Natalie: Si, quien la busca?

-Michiru: Soy Kaioh Michiru

-Natalie: Tu debes ser la hermana de Melissa verdad?

-Michiru: si soy yo, jeje

-Natalie: salúdamela mucho por favor, dile que haber cuando salimos por un café o a comer, es mas por que no vienen tu y Elsa con nosotras, me da mucho gusto que la hermana menor de mi mejor amiga se lleve bien con mi hermana. Me dio gusto saludarte en seguida te paso a Elsa.

-Michiru: igualmente, arigato.

-Elsa: hola niña, como estas? Dime como te fue anoche con Haruka?

-Michiru: tuvimos una discusión, se molesto y dijo que no quería saber de mi y que no la buscara.

-Elsa: no te preocupes vas a ver como la pongo en su lugar, espero que no haya sido muy grosera contigo.

-Michiru: eso ya no importa yo en verdad quería ser amiga suya, pero a fuerza ni el kimono.

-Elsa: ah estado muy rara estos ultimas semanas y no es por el examen de admisión de la preparatoria, he notado que casi no duerme, se pasa las madrugadas dando vueltas en su motocicleta por la cuidad, incluso sus calificaciones bajaron un poco, creo que esta pasando por un gran problema pero con eso de que nunca quiere contarme a gran detalle mejor ni le

insisto.

-Michiru: " Es por esas visiones y esas pesadillas que no ha dormido bien, así estuve yo al inicio de todo esto" – creo que deberías convencerla de que se relaje un poco o terminara enfermándose. Tengo que irme, después te llamo, tengo que ir a buscarla.

-Elsa: lo mas seguro es que la encuentres en la pista de autos, cuídate, adiós.

(fin de la conversación)

Fui a buscarla a la pista de carreras, pero no la veía, así que fui a los talleres, se supone que a esa hora debería de estar practicando...

(afuera del taller)

-Haruka: estas malditas visiones cada día me angustian mas, creo que mejor me doy prisa correré con todo para sacar este sentimiento dentro de mi.

Haruka caminaba tranquilamente por los talleres cuando escucho gritar a alguien, se asomo y vio a un muchacho tirado en el piso, parecía tener como una especie de ataques.

-Desconocido: AYUDAME PORFAVOR, AYUDAMEEEEEEE

El muchacho ya no era humano sino un demonio que ahora atacaba a Haruka, esta no sabia que hacer así que tomo una herramienta del suelo para defenderse del monstruo. Yo la observaba de cerca, pues ella debía sacar su poder por si misma. Cuando el monstruo se fue encima de ella un resplandor dorado interfirió para que no le hiciera nada, y apareció su pluma de transformación, claro que ella no sabia que era ese objeto, estaba a punto de tocarlo con su mano derecha pero...

-Michiru: NO, no debes tocar eso, una vez que lo hayas tomado ya no podrás regresar a tu vida normal.

Tome mi pluma de transformación y me convertí en Sailor Neptune ante sus ojos, y luche contra el demonio, le iba a lanzar el maremoto de neptuno para acabar con el, pero Haruka me lo impidió.

-Haruka: NO lo hagas este demonio era un ser humano ACASO NO TE IMPORTA? Estas cometiendo un asesinato.

-Sailor Neptune: el silencio se viene acercando, si no hago esto aumentara el numero de victimas.

-Haruka: y no escogerás otra alternativa?

-Sailor Neptune: no puedo, no voy a escoger otra alternativa.

-Haruka: ENTONCES NO PUEDO CREER QUE...

-Sailor Neptune: CUIDADO¡¡¡

El monstruo iba a atacar a Haruka por la espalda, no podía dejar que le pasara algo malo así que me arroje hacia ella para protegerla, pero el monstruo me desgarro la espalda y mi brazo izquierdo. Aun así le lance el maremoto de neptuno y me desmaye del dolor.

Al poco tiempo desperté, estaba en los brazos de Haruka, tenia una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Sailor Neptune: y el monstruo?

-Haruka: volvió a ser humano no te preocupes, todo ha terminado

-Sailor Neptune: pude haberlo matado, para la próxima si lo haré. No puedo quejarme ahora soy una Sailor Guerrera, yo hice esta elección.

-Haruka: pero entonces porque me protegiste de ese monstruo? Si te lastimas tu mano no podrás ser una violinista. ( tomando el brazo herido de Michiru)

-Sailor Neptune: no creas que investigue todo sobre ti porque dudaba que tu eras una Sailor Guerrera, porque yo ya sabia quien eras tu desde un principio desde que saliste por primera vez en las carreras he estado observándote esperando una oportunidad para acercarme a ti y pasear en tu auto cerca del mar. Tu no dependes de nadie Haruka siempre usas la honestidad de tus sentimientos.

-Haruka: yo no utilizo la honestidad, siempre ando escapando

-Sailor Neptune: yo te conozco mas de lo que tu puedes imaginarte y eso fue porque siempre te estaba observando, no quiero que camines por el mismo camino en el que estoy yo, pero cuando supe que tu eras esa persona que estaba buscando me puse muy feliz, perdóname no quería hablarte de esto Haruka, olvídalo.

-Haruka: la que debe disculparse soy yo, por haberte tratado tan cortante y por haber sido tan grosera contigo, pero tenia miedo, esas visiones sobre la destrucción, ahora entiendo, la silueta que veía en mis sueños era la tuya, por eso cuando Elsa Grey nos presento tuve una sensación muy extraña. Yo tenia miedo de cambiar mi estilo de vida, ya tuve suficiente desde la muerte de mis padres, pero si mi destino es luchar a tu lado contra el mal, lo aceptare.

-Sailor Neptune: tu eres la sailor guerrera del viento, desde el milenio de plata, pero fuimos mandadas a esta época y reencarnamos en lo que somos ahora, fuimos enviadas del futuro a proteger la tierra. Nosotras desde la antigüedad hemos protegido al milenio de plata de los enemigos del sistema solar externo.

-Haruka: si ya había tenido sueños sobre esas cosas anteriormente, pero dime, en verdad es necesario matar gente inocente?

-Sailor Neptune: al principio fue difícil para mi aceptar eso pero no hay otra opción, la misión que nos han dado es buscar los tres talismanes para invocar la copa lunar y dársela al enviado del bien, una vez que esto pase acabaremos con el silencio

-Haruka: y donde están esos talismanes? Quien es el enviado del bien? Que es la copa lunar?

-Sailor Neptune: los talismanes se encuentran sellados en los corazones puros de las personas, obviamente al quitárselos morirán de una manera angustiante, debemos encontrarlos antes de que el enemigo lo haga y darle la copa al enviado del bien que será nuestro salvador, si la copa lunar cae en manos de los cazadores de la muerte y es entregada al enviado del mal será el fin de este mundo.

-Haruka: entonces nuestros enemigos se llaman "los cazadores de la muerte"? oye y que se supone que debo hacer con este objeto? ( pluma de transformación)

-Sailor Neptune: ese objeto te ayudara a transformarte en una Sailor Guerrera, nadie debe saber tu identidad, mucho menos el enemigo. Para transformarte debes gritar, " por el poder del planeta urano transformación". Ya tendrás una oportunidad para probarla. Ahora debo irme a casa me siento agotada y me duele todo.

-Haruka: las heridas que tienes son profundas, te llevare al hospital, estas perdiendo mucha sangre. Por cierto destransformate o se te quedaran viendo raro allá.

-Michiru: muchas gracias Haruka, espero no estarte causando molestias.

-Haruka: tu salvaste mi vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Haruka me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta su auto para llevarme al hospital, me dijeron que tenia que pasar ahí la noche. Pero no quise que llamaran a Melissa, no quería que ella se preocupara y mucho menos que me preguntara como me lastime.

-Enfermera: señorita tiene algún pariente que se quede con usted esta noche?

-Michiru: estaré bien sola, no es para tanto.

-Haruka: yo me quedo

-Enfermera: siendo así no habrá problema, es usted su familiar.

-Haruka: somos parientes lejanos.

(la enfermera se va)

-Michiru: Haruka tu debes tener cosas importantes que hacer, voy a estar bien

-Haruka: por favor no digas nada porque de todas formas me voy a quedar.

-Michiru: te lo agradezco mucho.


End file.
